I love you is that okay ?
by I AM LIYAH
Summary: Hinata is depressly in love with naruto but does not know how to tell until Shino and Kiba come up with an Idea. Songfic PLEAE REVIEW I do not own naruto or the song. REMBER REVIEW OR I WILL HAVE THE KYUUBI HUNT YOU DOWN ! MWHHAHAHAHAHAH


Hinata and her teammates Kiba and Shino were practicing at the training field. There was an eerie silence around them and each of them wondered who would be the first to break the silence.

"So when are you going to tell him ? 'asked Kiba to Hinata as he broke the silence.

"Tell who what ? Said Hinata . She had a very confused look on her face.

"Tell Naruto you love him said Kiba . He had a very amused look on his face as he watched Hinata face go red as a tomato.

"H how d d did youu k know ? Stuttered Hinata . She was really embarrassed.

"Everybody in Konoha knows except for that idiot Naruto said Shino his first time speaking.

"Well I don't know how to tell him said Hinata

"How about with a song , that's how my sister boyfriend Itachi told her he loved her. Said Kiba . ( In this story itachi never killed his clan and him and Sasuke are tighter than ever.)

That's a great idea Kiba but what song ? Said Hinata .

"What if you write a song that expresses the feeling you have for him and make sure it comes from the heart. Said Shino.

"Wow Shino I never knew you were such a romantic . Said Kiba

"Thanks muttered shino as he blushed and looked down.

"Ok lets get to work on that song guys. Said Hinata she was really excited to sing the song to Naruto.

Hinata, Kiba, and Shino worked on the song for days until it was finished.

''Do you think he'll like it ? asked Hinata she was very nervous.

"He better like it after all the time we spent on that song. I got hand cramps said Kiba while rubbing his hands.

Hinata laughed at Kiba and his funny antics.

"Now come on you have to sing that song to Naruto said Shino.

When they got to the training field they saw Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi.

Hinata walked up to Naruto who was talking to Sasuke . She tapped him on the back.

Naruto turned around and looked down at her. "Oh hey Hinata!!!! said Naruto as he gave her a big Goofy grin. Hinata felt her face get hot and her legs felt like jelly.

"Naruto I wrote a song for you . Said Hinata .

'A song for me Hinata im so happy I'd love to hear it but we are about to leave on a 6 month mission .said Naruto

Hinata couldn't just let Naruto leave for 6 months without telling him how she felt.

"It will on take one minute please Naruto. Said Hinata

"Oh ok lets hear it Hinata I'm really excited to hear it . Said Naruto with a smile on his face.

Everybody gather around to watch her sing.

Hinata took a deep breath and began to sing

These words are my own  
Threw some chords together  
The combination D-E-F  
Is who I am, is what I do  
And I was gunna lay it down for you  
I try to focus my attention  
But I feel so A-D-D  
I need some help, some inspiration  
(But it's not coming easily)  
Whoah oh...

Trying to find the magic  
Trying to write a classic  
Don't you know, don't you know, don't you know?  
Waste-bin full of paper  
Clever rhymes, see you later

These words are my own  
From my heart flow  
I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you  
There's no other way  
To better say  
I love you, I love you...

Reksom, Bryant, Shelley, and Keates  
Resited it all for a hip hop beat  
I'm having trouble saying what I mean  
With dead poets and drum machines  
I know I had some studio time booked  
But I couldn't find a killer hook  
Now you're gonna raise the bar right up  
Nothing I write is ever good enough

These words are my own  
From my heart flow  
I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you  
There's no other way  
To better say  
I love you, I love you...

These words are my own  
From my heart flow  
I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you  
There's no other way  
To better say  
I love you, I love you...

I'm getting off my stage  
The curtains pull away  
No hyper bowl to hide behind  
I'm naked, so exposed  
Whoah.. oh.. oh.. oh.. Whoah.. oh..

Trying to find the magic  
Trying to write a classic  
Waste-bin full of paper  
Clever rhymes, see you later

These words are my own  
From my heart flow (don't ya know)  
I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you  
There's no other way  
To better say  
I love you, I love you

These words are my own  
From my heart flow  
I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you  
There's no other way  
To better say  
I love you, I love you (I love you)

These words are my own  
There from my heart  
I love you, I love you  
That's all I got to say  
Can't think of a better way  
And that's all I got to say  
I love you is that okay?

Naruto was staring at Hinata with his more hanging down to the grown. He had no idea Hinata felt that way about him.

All of a sudden Naruto grabbed Hinata and gave her a big passionate kissed .

"I love you too said Naruto as he broke the kissed.

"Naruto will you go on a date with me when you get back from your mission ? Asked Hinata

"YOU BETTER BELIEVE IT !!!!! Said Naruto with a grin on his face.

"I love you, you better believe that . Said Hinata a she giggled at Naruto cuteness.

She then grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss.

THE END


End file.
